


【莫萨】夜游者

by 1_Crow_1



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_Crow_1/pseuds/1_Crow_1
Summary: 看了本书把我拉回美国背景……二十世纪七十年代纽约背景，然鹅时代背景仍然都是假的，不要在意时间线，只是把我喜欢的元素揉成团【不对八起，我又mob萨暗示了，这回应该只是暗示下面开始表演OOC【不是





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 看了本书把我拉回美国背景……  
> 二十世纪七十年代纽约背景，然鹅时代背景仍然都是假的，不要在意时间线，只是把我喜欢的元素揉成团【不  
> 对八起，我又mob萨暗示了，这回应该只是暗示  
> 下面开始表演OOC【不是

****Truly，know that you really don** ** ****’** ** ****t need** **

****To be in love to make love to me** **

****而可悲的实话是，我知道你并不太需要我。即使你我缠绵翻覆之时也不需要爱意。** **

 

 

 

纽约散发着破败腐烂的气息。周期性的衰退让这里时不时像一个装盛了世界垃圾与纸屑的废弃工厂。年久失修的广告霓虹冰冷地照在街道上，像苟延残喘的电子神祇艰难维系早已不存在的荣耀，如精疲力竭的老烟鬼向后斜视着俯瞰。

色情电影院的海报上写着红色的“X级”，风把曾经商店墙壁上的折扣宣传纸刮落下来，再也无法吸引任何人的驻足，在荒凉的风里卷曲。破败的地方会吸引生存在世界边缘的人类，他们不属于规整高耸的办公楼，玻璃幕墙下穿梭匆忙的人群。他们一生主动也被动地追寻巨大的废弃工厂。整个城市混合着毒品与性的气味，浓烈又荒凉得让人窒息，又给予所有被排斥的人类自由。还有一座域外艺术家的档案馆，里面装满在破落城市里拍摄的黑白照片。像是集合了所有荒芜与边缘的特质，反而拥挤得情绪过满，喧嚣而沉默地让人流下泪来。

可你最终不会哭泣的，荒凉与荒芜就居住在这具血肉身躯里，于是只好随着黑白照片们一起沉默，任由心里白色的荒原有生命般生长、爬满整个世界。

皮条客、妓女、瘾君子。萨列里在夜晚的时代广场与街道上游荡，观看不同的脸孔与衣衫——流浪汉的、妓女的、形销骨立的瘾君子的——或麻木或寂静，甚至有的甜美如稚童。

他独自游荡了很多年，做10美元一次的交易。

 

 

萨列里生长在“石墙暴乱”还未到来的时年。六十年代，被认定为性倒错和性取向错误的人们藏起自身真实的面貌，拧扭成昏暗灯光背后的面影。唯有破败之处收容并绽放无处安放的联系与皮肤间触碰的渴求，在废弃的集装箱与破旧的床垫上，形似打破了封存自身的冰块后做爱，手指触碰到冰块之外空气的那一刻用尽全力彼此扭缠、握紧。灼热的喘息喷在耳侧，潘神用力操着趴伏的少年，而少年用力抓握的指节绝望得宛如溺水。

可不是每次交易都是顺利的，强奸、下药和殴打。他游走在域外的废弃工厂。

 

萨列里倒在巷子的尽头，咳着血，眼睛和颧骨处布着淤青。嘴里的血腥气直冲上颅顶，意识有些模糊。

一双本要走过巷口的脚停了下来，朝他的方向走来。

“您还好吗？”在他面前停下了，那个人居高临下又小心翼翼地问，随后蹲了下来。

生气勃勃的金色头发，在破败的此处显出某种怪异与不协调，但又契合得仿佛每一寸土地、每一丝空气都与他一同呼吸。

时钟滴答作响，在那一瞬他躺在转动的时钟上，快速掠过他曾经的过往来到遇见这个人的此时此地。在最狼狈的、没有星光的黑夜里看见仿佛外星而来却属于俗世的人。他登场时身边环绕舞台效果的烟雾，他甚至不属于这个衰退的时代，是遥远时光尚还炙目的星辰，耀人致盲。

于是他笑起来，牵动嘴角的伤口与断掉的肋骨，不得不蜷曲起来捂住了腹部。

太狼狈了，萨列里。

还可以再不堪一点。

于是他说，在堆满废弃物的巷子尽头，用这具残破露出棉絮的身躯，他说——

“我现在只有手还是完好的，您需不需要一次手活？”

一阵阵发黑的视线里，他看见那人眼神明灭，缠绕出火光来。

“您不要命了。”

 

 

他醒来的时候躺在不软不硬的沙发上，周围的杂物甚至没有清理，伸手就碰掉了一摞曲谱。这是一个狭小又堆满杂物的公寓房间，萨列里起身觉得头脑一阵眩晕和疼痛，困惑房间的主人是谁。

头上的伤口有酒精的气味。

“啊，您醒了，萨列里。”转过拐角看见沙发上抱住头起身的影子，莫扎特三步并作两步蹲在了沙发旁。

“昨天离您不远站着几个人。我和他们说，‘你们的货我全要了，能不能告诉我那个人的名字’。”见萨列里不说话，莫扎特解释起自己为什么知道萨列里的名字。

“嗯……”萨列里愣愣地瞧着他。又一阵眩晕传来，打他的人这次似乎下手不轻。他没有伸手护住头，只是想起自己对莫扎特说的第一句话是“您需不需要一次手活”。

“所以您需要吗？”未经太多思考就脱口而出，原本疼痛的大脑也无法思考。全身都疼，连带着骨头一起。

他习惯用婊子的外壳维护更重要的自己。而今夜他遇见星辰。

“不。”莫扎特回答得干脆，“等您伤好了我也不需要。”

那么是不需要我了。

“谢谢您……带我回来。”萨列里撑着身体准备起身离开了。

“但我需要您爱您自己，我需要您，萨列里。”

可沙发用于支撑太过柔软。

“……请您别这么说话。”他压住心里骤然满溢的情绪，稳住身形，像稍一动就会洒出澄黄酒液的高脚杯。

“那我就不说。”莫扎特站起来，低头轻柔地吻他的额头，就吻在伤口上，“这样，您以后无论游荡在哪条街上，就都是我的。”

他骄傲得认真，又像是孩童倾注全力的玩闹，萨列里仰着头愣神，差点信以为真。

 

 

 

生活不会有什么改变。萨列里更倾向于相信莫扎特那夜的话语只是不受重视的无心施舍，只是太阳会照耀所触及的一切。而他也应该把那时的片刻放进记忆的角落，不再过问，等待它和纽约街道上废置物一样被风刮着腐朽。可他抽烟时手在发抖，因为营养不良造成的牙龈出血浸满了整个烟嘴，他以前从未觉得疼痛。

萨列里不喜欢烟的味道，吸进肺里太过苦涩。他只喜欢下雪的时候把点着的烟头在积雪的窗台上按下一个个滚烫的圆形痕迹，整齐地排列起来，或是一上一下形成波浪。

若是莫扎特看见他，会从背后攀过来，黏黏腻腻地贴住他，告诉他，这时候的他笑得像个孩子。

但我需要您爱您自己，我需要您，萨列里。

后面跟随的是他的名字吗？

 

他仍然游荡在时代广场，看形形色色的人群，近乎急切地交易，只是无法再献上唇舌。他唯有庆幸他没有家人——只有一个不知在何处的哥哥，因而不会被送进精神病院。电击疗法。性欲倒错。爱。这不是爱。图书馆的书说这不正常。

所构建的一切都在崩塌。他在框架体制之外，泥沙俱下与地面震颤间压抑的呜咽被埋没，他睁着眼困惑地看这个将他排斥在外的世界。即使时光已跨入七十年代，暴乱已经发生。

他总是在夜晚乘着地铁或公交游荡。地铁上的光线明亮又无机质，晃动的车厢时而错位，如扭曲的管道无尽的重复下去，像一个无法出走的迷宫，没有分叉，就只能无望地、没有尽头地走下去。瘾君子和小偷借着报纸的遮掩“打醉劫”，醉鬼的钱包、手表被摸走。

而公交车里是消融自身的昏暗梦境，黑暗铺展在他身上，车窗透过的长方形光线经过萨列里。他长久地乘着车巡游衰退的纽约，经过色情电影院（刺目的“X”），经过纽约西村、东村，经过废弃码头前的街道。行道树的枝叶偶尔划过车顶，勾拉出夜晚的沙沙声。

几天后，他在莫扎特公寓附近的站点下了车。他未曾完全走出公交车里昏暗的梦境，踏上坚实的土地时有些恍惚。

因而没有看见站台阴影下金色的头发。

那团金色闯进他的梦境，过度亲昵地拥抱他。

 

“我等您好久啦，萨列里。”

我等待了好多个白昼，夜晚，穿越整个荒凉又腐臭的纽约城。

 

 

*****

 

那之后，萨列里有时会造访莫扎特公寓前的站台。他不能肯定，不能确定，兜兜转转在心里想了好多种可能性，最后沉下心断定那只是第二次偶遇。可每次夜晚造访站台，莫扎特都在。

他从公交车上下来，看见电气灯下莫扎特拨弄着吉他，就像他第一次看见他时那样，是舞台特效里登场的外星人。

他走入另一个梦境，看见莫扎特安静又凛冽，全然褪去一贯的甜蜜，低着头锋利得像一把刀，缀在夜晚里，整个世界都是他的舞台布景。

莫扎特侧头听见萨列里的脚步，抬起头就是恋人的面庞，笑开了。

自那以后，萨利里每天都会去站台。他害怕莫扎特等待，就试探着早到一点，直到终于是萨列里在等莫扎特。他安心了一些，抬头看泛着冷光的电气灯，飞蛾扑扇着翅膀靠近，撞到玻璃上，后退，又再一次撞上去。

“噢，这一次是您等我。”莫扎特顺着萨列里方才的目光看过去，双手插在衣袋里，突然不笑了，目光里带了些虔诚和热忱，“飞蛾守望他玻璃里的恋人，而我等待您。”

这么说他不会觉得不正常。

总是一团刺堵在胸口，此时全都澄澈明净。萨列里叹了口气。

“我们上去吧。”他轻车熟路往莫扎特的公寓走，反是走在了莫扎特前面。

“安东，安东。让我握住您的手吧。”莫扎特追上去，不等萨列里答应就拉住了他的手。

“这不合礼仪，莫扎特。”

“说得像您对我说的第一句话非常礼貌一样。”

 

有的莫扎特装得一本正经，该记的话一个字没忘。

 

莫扎特邀请他留宿，像是熟知他居无定所的过往。缺失安稳的睡眠，露天屋顶的暖气排风管前，或是废弃的房间，你不知道夜晚有谁会进来。

他熟知危险边缘的生活，游走在悬空的钢丝上，不时掉落深渊摔得折断骨头，血肉模糊，坚硬的肋骨刺进内脏，沉湎于不安宁。

萨列里下意识就脱口了拒绝。两人都沉默，一时间停滞在尴尬里。

莫扎特转头走进里面的厨房，萨列里也不知道该不该走，就僵在原地。

他提了个纸盒又回到萨列里面前，在高脚桌上摊开来，里面一块粉蓝色奶油的蛋糕，上面还坐着一只圆耳朵的小熊，抱着黑色的音符。

像是什么送给小女生的礼物。

可偏偏萨列里喜欢甜食，而它看起来包装精美，味道不错。

萨列里努力把自己的视线从蛋糕上拔下来。

“我给您，您留下来。”他仰起头像是索吻，笑得甜蜜又强硬。

 

萨列里不知道该怎么反应，就只是低下眼，默认了顺从。

 

还不够。莫扎特绕过高脚桌，拉起萨列里的手，把银色的叉子递到他手上。

“我看着您吃，我看着您收下。”他的眼睛是一泓密褐色的深井，幽深得连接星云宇宙，又无尽地铺展开来，是永不枯竭又清澈的泉水，响着欢快的叮咚声，扼住萨列里的脖颈。

萨列里只好沉默着答应，低头拨弄蛋糕遮掩自己。

叉子切割平滑的奶油，嵌进松软的蛋糕。萨列里犹豫着把第一口蛋糕放进嘴里，过于甜腻的味道化在唇舌间，对萨列里来说刚刚好。

他不自觉舔了舔嘴唇回味化开的甜味，莫扎特趁势轻吻他的唇角。

他踮起脚把萨列里圈在怀里，直到嘴唇的温度足以残留在萨列里面颊。他后撤时看见萨列里额发下的眼睛湿润，兀自怔愣着，没有看他。

 

过于充盈起伏的情绪让萨列里困倦，他没忘了拿开沙发上的唱片和谱子，还有散乱的几本杂志、图册、书籍，不自觉拿了个靠垫抱在怀里，坐在沙发上。

沾着浓浓睡意的“晚安”滑出嘴唇。

警惕紧绷的背脊线条和吝啬亲昵的话语都屈服于困意。

“可您应该来这边。”莫扎特蹲下来看满眼困倦的萨列里，褐色都纠缠在一起，黏着成一团。他牵引着他来到另一个房间。

他们走了很短的距离，在萨列里的梦境里像走过迷宫，走过光影交错的长廊，像走完了一生、一个世纪，然后莫扎特回头看他，仍然是年轻又天真的面庞。

是卧室。

“那您呢？”这个公寓怎么都不像有两个卧室的样子。

“我邀请您和我分享人生呀，萨列里。”莫扎特空着的另一只手划了个半圆，游乐场的泡泡便升腾而起，他的手掌下是一个自由的王国，放置在他的水晶球里，无边无际，不存在于真实的世界上，又嵌进世界的骨架，描绘一个真实的乌托邦。

那是隶属于莫扎特金色的王国，鎏金的屋顶，珍珠母贝般白色的墙壁。

 

 

像是为了弥补过去太多紊乱而浅薄的睡眠，萨列里每晚都睡得沉而又沉。莫扎特最初也有所收敛，撑着脸看萨列里黑暗中约摸是脸庞的位置。他没能忍住，拉亮了台灯，暖黄色灯光洒满床头，萨列里微微皱眉，随后一时稍显急促的呼吸又回复平稳。

他伸出食指放在萨列里深色的睫毛下，挡住那一小片阴影，睫毛纤细柔软的触感蹭得手指有些痒。

被窝里的萨列里动了动，莫扎特缩回手，小心地看自己是否打扰了萨列里的睡眠，见对方只是裹紧了被子继续沉睡，便安心地抬起手来看方才拂过萨列里睫毛的手指。

他睫毛下丛生的小片阴影曾短暂地生长在他的手指上。

他想写歌，他想要音乐，脑子里流淌跳跃的音符不断涌出，搅扰他躁动不宁。这不像平日，音乐总是他的呼吸，如恒常世间植物生长，阳光照耀，他只需将它们在脑中随意布置或任它们自由扑扇翅膀。

他们本就不分彼此。这么说来也没错，激越的音符与躁动的莫扎特。

他起身，光着脚站在地板上，看了一会儿萨列里，俯身准备拉灭台灯，想了想，先亲吻了萨列里耳尖处的头发。莫扎特按亮客厅的灯盏，蒙住琴弦拨弹。仍不满意，走进了离卧室较远的厨房，坐在高脚凳上，抬头看深夜里一弯小而明亮的月亮。

今夜没有夜色里发灰的云，月亮完全显露在纯粹的深蓝色画布上。他拨动琴弦调音，从上至下拨一遍琴弦后低声唱了起来。

昨天打翻的调味瓶还倒在桌面上，萨列里吃掉蛋糕后留下的纸盒躺在垃圾桶里，萨列里把展开的边扣好，把它复原。

而萨利里本身像无法复原的、伤痕累累的事物，只等待莫扎特用刀刃切割过他锁骨间的凹窝、胸骨中间，腹部柔软的脏器，然后血液会流出来，沾染国王般的星星。莫扎特便低头虔诚地吻纵贯他的伤口，艳丽的血液浸染嘴唇。

 

萨列里醒来了，床头的钟指示着凌晨五点。乐段已经趋于和熙，流淌在屋子里，在萨列里心里缓缓点一盏越来越明亮的灯。

他盯着天花板发了一会儿呆，窗棂把光线切割成方块映在墙漆上。萨列里终究被乐声烧得难受，穿着拖鞋放轻脚步在卧室里踱了几圈，走到客厅去拿摆在高脚木桌上的相机。

客厅里，吉他声显得更大了些，是一段间奏，回响录影带般轻柔的沙沙声，镜头里刻录情人沉睡的面容，枕头的凹陷，柔软兜住无梦的安眠。昏黄的灯光，恋人睫毛下浅淡的阴影。他恍惚间不记得自己多久不曾睡得安稳。过去的常态被打破，他踏入他人概念的常态里，反而觉得不真实。但这不真实有着沉稳的重量，一如他近日的睡眠。

他吞咽一口，握住相机，几乎立时感到了平稳，足以抵抗乐声饱胀心灵的难受，那声音快要逼出灼热的眼泪来，催促萨列里拍点什么。

于是萨列里这么做了。一如从过去直至今日的每一天，用相机记录下街道、码头、仓库、水手、时代广场、妓女、瘾君子，他透过镜头看莫扎特的房间，看散乱的乐谱与唱片。波普艺术鲜亮的撞色与拼贴从杂志页面上成团成簇地跃出来，填满了镜头。

他抓住胸口的衣服，说服自己仅仅纵容一次不被允许的窥视，只为了抵挡莫扎特的乐声，过后他就会全数删除。可这是通往失控的决定，莫扎特堆积的物品与间奏一起在他耳边和眼前炸响，繁复的音符爬上他的衣衫，凑近他耳边轻唱。他们嫣红的嘴唇啜饮他的泪水，手指隔着衣服拂过敏感的皮肤，曼舞着目视他的狼狈。

萨列里捂住耳朵，相机的边角陷落在柔软的沙发里。

 

莫扎特等待着朝阳升起，像情人睁开朦胧睡眼的那一刻。

他满足地看太阳把整个天际染透，一种幽暗的橙色透过暗色的窗棂满溢。尔后，笼罩城市的橙色减弱了，太阳从城市的屋顶露出来。恋人清明的眼里映着他的脸。

他在歌声里亲吻萨列里的脖颈，亲吻他棕色湿润的眼，犹如不止歇的雨夜隐忍地蛰伏。用带着琴茧的手指描摹他身体的线条，触碰滚热的皮肤。他将在他难以见到日光的皮肤部分唤起漂亮的潮红，把自身的痕迹镂刻其上，楔入最深处。

莫扎特把吉他靠在客厅边角，走进来看见萨列里隐忍又紧绷的背影，像刚刚才收拾好散落一地的狼狈与无处安放的情潮，像被扼住咽喉还仰起头向行凶者暴露脆弱的脖颈。

“啊，萨列里，萨列里。我就知道您会懂。”莫扎特欢快地欺近，凑过来在萨列里脸侧嗅闻。

老天啊，他在做什么？萨列里快炸毛了。

于是音乐家的手指代替他的音符从背后交缠而上，萨列里的呼吸变得急促，莫扎特的左手轻搭在他锁骨上方脖颈的位置。

他在他耳边轻轻哼唱乐段，萨列里腿软得快支撑不住自己。

停下，快停下。

说点什么，结束这一切。

萨列被搅扰得里凌乱又困惑，眼里泛起迷雾，不明白现在的局面。

“那首歌写给谁？您很爱他。”萨列里茫然地问。他亲手把冰凉的刀刃送进自己的心脏，可他甚至没有资格称其为刀刃，他们都还不是恋人。他们什么关系也没有。

可他一时间无法克制自己的颤抖。

 

安东，他的安东尼奥，听懂了一切却漏过了最重要的部分。

莫扎特愿意千百万次告诉他。

 

“是您啊，就只有您。我的安东尼奥。”

 

萨列里陷落了。

 

 

 

他迷失了。

他新买的牙杯靠在另一个牙杯身边，他的墨绿色与莫扎特浅黄色的牙杯都映在镜子里。莫扎特把拖鞋摆在萨列里的旁边。鞋柜里莫扎特的鞋子拥挤喧闹地围住萨列里的。他的相机放置在莫扎特的吉他旁，琴弦微微侧着朝向相机的背部，震颤着吐露高热的爱语，灌满鼓膜。

莫扎特信守承诺，他们之间就只有亲吻与拥抱，再没有半分逾越，悠长地填塞白昼与夜晚的间隙，日影都漫长。

萨列里不习惯于此，他对此太过生涩。它们不以性为目的，它们是什么？

 

他迷失了。

萨列里身上长着苔藓与霉菌，冰冷地蔓延开来，在与他人隔绝的玻璃后越长越茂盛，吸收萨列里的能量，挤进心脏里去，将他粘黏在缺失阳光的最深处，逼出呜咽来。他就在玻璃幕墙后，在冰块里，哪怕努力伸出手也无法触碰他人。没有人看见他。

而莫扎特亲手拂去攀附的苔藓，碎屑都掉落，浮灰在阳光里烧尽，再种上艳红的玫瑰。

他说，您是我的爱人啊。

 

 

 

******

 

究竟是什么。

这是萨列里不熟悉的领域。

为何要把自己置于不安全的境地？因为你体内有种东西从根本上让你感到自己毫无价值*。而莫扎特赋予他价值，给他安全的居所，萨列里为此惶惑不安。

他像是不再适应家养的流浪猫，窥见门缝的那一刻就想呲起全身的毛逃走。

月亮掀起的潮汐淹没了他。

 

一个星期又一个星期，一个月，两个月，莫扎特信守诺言。他不扭转萨列里的习惯，只坚持和萨列里一起在深夜的街道上游荡。安静的午夜时光从此多了身旁叽叽喳喳欢快鸣唱的小鸟。

 

 

 

******

 

 

莫扎特食言了。

虽然准确的说是萨列里刻意让他食言。

 

萨列里一杯一杯递酒给莫扎特，后者刚唱完歌，微扬起头接过萨列里递来的酒。眼角的金箔在酒吧昏暗迷幻的灯光下闪耀得暧昧不明。

其他人各自在不同的桌旁交谈或安静的喝酒，都隐没在酒吧里暧昧的灯光下，就如同他们。

萨列里观察着，估摸着不再递出酒杯，把最后一杯酒留给了自己。抬起手晃了晃酒液，灌了下去。

 

莫扎特兴致勃勃拉着他去四十二街废置的剧院，酒精的味道散在夜晚微凉的风里，掠过碎纸片上方，爆米花味和腐臭味的纽约。

他们去后台，浮灰弥漫在空气里。莫扎特按下开关，老旧的灯泡呛咳着闪烁几许，艰难地发出光来。陈腐的道具一经拉动就扬起大量的灰尘，但莫扎特毫不在乎，在成堆的服装间扮演中世纪的国王。邪恶的暴君理查三世，讨伐的亨利·都铎，正直的小里士满，金雀花王朝的终末。伦敦塔里的囚犯，伦敦塔里曾经众人欢呼拥戴的王，带上枷锁游街的王，众人的咒骂如刀刃剜去他的双瞳。

然后，他扮演十八世纪的音乐家，歌剧首演结束后的庆功宴。

“那么，天才的、神眷的音乐家先生，”一直在暗处看着莫扎特的萨列里走到灯光里来。他踏上舞台，恰到好处地绷直背脊，一只手放在背后，参与演出。“您想不想上我？”

莫扎特没有醒来。

他在酒精里，在众多世纪众多地点的幻梦里。他在其间穿梭，之后，他爱的人求他操他。

那声音仿佛穿透重重时空，哭泣着、孤独着请求触碰。他如此渴求，在无数个暴力、冰冷与充斥血腥味的夜晚，因此一经手指弹奏就滚烫又小心翼翼地靠过来，热切地予取予求。

所以莫扎特给他。

他张开手指塞进萨列里嘴里，萨列里舔湿它们。

他太懂得讨好与取悦，因此莫扎特也放任自己失控，他把萨列里按在墙上进入他，埋进萨列里的身体。萨列里不顾未经充分扩张的胀痛，扭动着腰臀吞下他的阴茎，逼得眼角泛红。

几次浅浅地试探后，莫扎特便重重碾过萨列里的敏感点，满意地逼出一声带着闷哼的呻吟，像是报复一直沉默的萨列里。总是游荡在夜晚街道的流浪者一下子软了腿，阴茎更深地劈开他，捅进肠道里。

他原想主导将自身窒息的溺水，而莫扎特轻而易举占据了主场，捧着他的脸要他接受恩典。

 

他在无数舞台服装之间挨操，在莫扎特顶弄时讨好地沉下腰。今夜，他可以戴上任何一个面具，穿任何一件戏服，只要是莫扎特喜欢的样子。而过了今夜，他仍然是萨列里。

 

不同于在晦暗的房间里允许几个人玩弄他（不，不，根本不需要他的允许），那是黑暗中的表演与展示，性的气味如喷洒过多的香水，沉闷地堵住鼻息。他只需表现得放荡与淫糜。而在此处，无人注视死去剧院的后台，却仿佛在行驶火车的隔间掖藏着做爱，私密并害怕暴露。他像是骤然忘记什么是性，只被钉在莫扎特的阴茎上颠簸起伏。

他得到了，他在所有人眼里都是个婊子，在莫扎特眼里也应当是。他因而会觉得安全，结束每日深重又未可名状的不安，本该如此。

可不安更深地吞没了他。

太多了，这样的的姿势下他逃不开，困在莫扎特与墙壁之间，唯有更深地敞开身体，语无伦次地传达相互矛盾的信息，就像颠簸着失去支点的他。萨列里求莫扎特慢一点，太满了，太痛了，求莫扎特操得更深，他哭泣着献出自己取悦莫扎特，在被灌满的那一刻几乎要以为自己拥有了国王的子嗣。他因而恐惧，却是更紧的抱住了莫扎特。

他哭得停不下来，只是没有声音地不停掉眼泪。

莫扎特醒来了。

他亲吻萨列里汗湿的鬓角。

肛口操得红肿。高潮时的紧缩咬住莫扎特。

莫扎特抱着他，没有退出这联结。

 

他过度使用了萨列里，而萨列里一直以来有意让自己耗损，被过度使用。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所以我一开始说的都不算数对不对【掩面  
> 有mob强迫车，是假车

****Think I like you best when you** ** ****’** ** ****re dressed in black from head to toe** **

****我喜欢你从头到脚一身黑色** **

****

****You sleep all day and drive out in L.A** **

****你整日昏睡然后开车在洛杉矶疾行** **

****It is** ** ****’** ** ****t safe** **

****这样很不安全** **

 

 

他们亦在白昼游荡，穿过现代艺术博物馆的一间间展厅。宽阔的展厅里顶光投射在其下的画面上，拦截的链条包裹着红色的丝绒，镀金的圆柱勾着链条泛出幽暗滞涩的光芒，剥蚀的痕迹在圆形的柱头上睁开铁色菱形的眼。

萨列里驻足在一幅画前，仰起头，一只手握住黑色的高领上方。顶光把他和画都笼罩其中。画中蓝色的粉末溢出画框，流在其下制作成壁炉模样的白色墙壁上。地面上也有溢出的粉末，似乎有意模糊画面的边界，颗粒状地漫溢到外界来，像轻纱，少女似有若无的裙裾。

他望着萨列里出神，从头包裹到脚的黑色，显出一股子清冷的拒绝，显得克制、自律，甚至在一些人眼里称得上沉闷，像把一切都闷在密不透风的匣子里。可他知道萨列里过着怎样生活，仿佛不游走在暴力、性与谋杀边缘就维持不住摇摇欲坠的躯壳。任何人都可以使他更破碎一点，任何人都不能使他完全破碎。

莫扎特尝过烂熟果实丰腴的汁水，在脖颈处的皮肤留下齿列的痕迹，甚至钳制住腰部的淤青掐痕——萨列里凑近他、凑近他，他不得不制住萨列里，以防他伤害到自己，而回应他的是一声因拒绝而引起的呜咽，他不得不放开掣肘，任萨列里不顾一切地贴近，混乱而虔诚地轻轻吻他，讨求疼痛与过载。

他从酒精里醒来的时候终于看见萨列里腹部的疤痕，刀刃留下的痕迹长长的横贯开去，不只一道，下方还有更短一些的痕迹，但似乎捅得很深。他发呆似的用指尖磨挲着刀痕，低下头用鼻尖碰了碰，粗粝的疤痕碰上冰凉的鼻头。

莫扎特这才反应过来萨列里还靠在冰冷的墙壁上，头歪过去，泪痕拖曳下来，在灯光里像银色的泪妆。

萨列里醒着，但除了呼吸的起伏，缺失其他反应。

莫扎特抚过头发托住他的脸侧，拇指磨挲他的面庞，轻轻吻在眼泪上。随后他搂住萨列里的腰和背脊，将他和冰冷的墙面隔绝。

“冷不冷？”莫扎特暖烘烘地贴近他，“还有没有力气起来，安东？”

萨列里似乎因句末亲昵的称呼而剧烈颤抖了起来，莫扎特错觉他像烈风里就要破碎的枯叶。他胡乱地点头，撑着墙面，咬了下嘴唇，撑起还在打颤的腿。灼热的液体溢出肿胀的穴口，流下来。

他撑满了他的安东，使安东尼奥饱胀，进而难受，胡乱地抓握他的肩膀。

他就在此刻看见萨列里翻转过来的手腕处狰狞的伤口，新的覆盖旧的，还未愈合就撕裂新的创口。

 

他知道萨列里一身黑色下覆盖、包裹着什么。是累累伤痕，是艳丽攀满的红痕，弯折的腿与动情的呻吟。

萨列里转过头看他，在视线相触碰地那一刻垂下眼去。

 

 

他想起萨列里湿漉漉的眼，蒙着混沌水汽与情潮，丧失焦点，褐色如同滴进水里的墨滴，缠卷、扭缠开来，弥漫着占满萨列里的瞳。他想起骤然跃入车灯前的鹿，伴随着尖利刺耳的刹车声，眼里映着灯火，这世界钳制住它头上枝杈丛生的角，逼迫它仰起头发出破碎的呜咽。

“对不起，下次不这样了。”他在酒精的迷醉里吻萨列里的额头、鼻尖，黑色的眼线向后勾绕。

萨列里颤抖着靠过来。

“求您，先生，给我更多。求您。”

他恍惚间不知道他和萨列里谁醉得更深。

于是他更深地操进去，逼出萨列里哽咽的尖叫。高潮后就只剩下纯粹暴力的扩张，每一下都捅到最深处，没几下萨列里就发不出声音了。他无力地垂下头去，暴露出深色头发掩衬下脆弱的后颈，被迫直面交合之处，可莫扎特没有给他羞耻的机会，他垂着头专心挨操，莫扎特捧起他的脸，残余酒精浸泡的褐色望进湿漉的眼里去，他亲吻他，占据他的口腔，聆听他哭泣的声音。

莫扎特沉陷在残留的酒精里，沉沦在萨列里的眼瞳里，因而不自觉用了些力气，血顺着萨列的嘴角流下来。

 

 

他们去域外艺术家的档案馆，把一卷卷磁带放进录音机。莫扎特看着编号选喜欢的数字，递给萨列里，后者便仔细看磁带上的备注，念给莫扎特听，然后塞进录音机里。磁带转动，水一样沉静的声音漫开来，以他们为中心扩散，读起仅有一人的念白。不开灯，过早的早晨光线透进来，除了靠窗的空间都堕入模糊的灰色，偶有汽车的噪音经过窗外。开启易拉罐的声音。他穿着磨损的仔裤开始念白，零零落落说看见的事物，说昨晚看见的幻觉，听见的说话声，铅笔芯在画纸上断裂。有时候话语间间隔大段的空白，就此沉默下去，只剩磁带独有的沙沙声，等待下一次开启突兀地划破空白，就像那截断掉的铅笔芯。

磁带也录进隔壁的嘈杂，隔壁的尖叫，有时是几个人聚众唱歌，有时是只有一个人欢唱，念白的人便不说话了，像是靠着墙壁蹲坐下来发出的微小摩擦声，聆听另一个世界的响动。

他们一墙之隔，他们彼此看不见。

磁带继续走着，莫扎特挑靠后的编码，大段前置的沉默后带着哭腔的呜咽，然后是停止录音的空白，就此茫然又突兀地将半截呜咽断在空气里，如拦腰折断在马路上的猫咪尸体，车轮轧过的地方血肉模糊。

萨列里斜倚着桌子安静地听，下意识去掏烟，莫扎特便叹口气靠过去，双手握住他的手背，在他耳边说话。

“您不至于忘了这里禁止吸烟。”他满眼无辜地看萨列里一瞬间的局促，凑过去亲吻，“用我的吻代替。”

他咬破了那日的伤口，惹得萨列里退缩一点，莫扎特缠上他的舌头。

血浸染了他们的舌尖，甜腥味在声音里弥散开来，混入字里行间，浸透磁带剩余的空白。

 

 

然后他们做爱，在所有只听得见时钟和彼此喘息的寂静夜晚，光裸的躯体彼此相贴，他亲吻萨列里手腕处的伤口，扣住他的手指，又缓又深地进入他。

他搂住萨列里，啃咬后颈，唤起对方的欲望，而萨列里制止他，握住他的手，说，“您可以直接进来。”

“不行，不行，萨列里。”他认真地说，眼里映着窗外铺满的星辰。他用手指模拟刀刃，抚过锁骨处的凹窝，停留在胸骨下方。

 

他想要拉亮台灯。他说，让我看看您的伤口，安东。

萨列里不回答，制止想要走进台灯的莫扎特，喘息着凑近了他。

 

萨列里总是想起过往游荡的年岁，拿着照相机拍街上死去的鼠族，失去水分的皮毛由灰泛黄，在夏天的炙烤下蓬乱地四处呲长，嘴巴张开来，黯淡的眼睛空洞得可以吞下世界。或是垃圾桶旁一闪即逝的猫，顺着管道窜上屋顶附近，眯着宝石般的瞳俯视你。

唯有摄影，他唯有手里的照相机可以紧握，在这个动荡不安的世界上尽力抓住些什么，不至死去。

他存活得奄奄一息，耗尽力量，拖拽着身躯在世间游走，胸膛起伏着发不出声音，年轻躯壳里的灵魂早已垂垂老去。

在一切耗损的尽头，他等待着莫扎特的光芒一点点将他压碎，疲惫又欣喜地听破碎的声音，咔嚓，咔嚓。

 

“不行，安东。您不能在每次无法承受的时候求我继续伤害您。”

您不能求我将您摧毁。

萨列里茫然地看着他，一只手攀着他的肩膀，眼泪冰凉地攀在潮红的皮肤上。

“在您意识到之前我都不会再碰您。”

不。

手掌里的衣服离开了萨列里，温度一同离开了他。他几乎在瞬间就感受到了冷，想要蜷缩起来。

 

莫扎特有将他打碎的权力，莫扎特有将他拼合的权力。

 

 

 

 

“这不是我们的小安东吗？”

打破梦境的是开启的话语。他看着莫扎特在台上唱歌，蓝色的光线，他握住话筒支架向下沉陷，落进蓝色的海洋里，之后站起身来，腕巾触碰支架，仰起头，眼睛周围生长的藤蔓向后倾斜。

他唱歌。萨列里拍摄他，拍下蓝色光晕所敕造海洋里的神祇。他引领海潮，是洋流的精灵。萨列里仍怀着窥视的罪恶，甜蜜又负疚地放下相机来。

之后——

“这不是我们的小安东吗？”

萨列里皱了皱眉。

“出来。我给你带了礼物。”男人在桌对面靠了过来，握住萨列里的手臂。

“……今天不行。”他把所有尖锐的话语都咽进嗓子里，仿若莫扎特之后再无人可以入侵他的壁垒，不动声色抽回了手。

“出来。”男人又往前靠了一点，帽子下深重的阴影因靠近光源减少些许面积。他拿起桌上的玻璃杯，危险地在桌外悬空。“您不想叨扰他唱歌的话？”

他刻意用了与人商量的语气，还带出些犹疑的斟酌来。

“……我知道了。”眼瞳里的愤怒一闪即逝，萨列里应激地快速舔了下嘴唇，甚而搭上了男人握住玻璃杯的手，指尖轻轻磨挲，“我出去。”

“这才是好孩子。”男人满意地仰起头时，萨列里感受到危险。他困惑于此刻的感受，最后看一眼台上的莫扎特。——他本该沉湎于耗损他的不安宁。

 

萨列里谨慎地站在酒吧后门外的巷子里，身旁白色自动贩售机的光芒照亮玻璃后的饮料。灯光闪动，灰扑扑的飞蛾在灯下不忍离去。

平日里驯顺的野兽意图反抗、逃走，像是觉醒不该身在牢笼，不该任陷阱里淋漓的刺扎得他血肉模糊。

“我给你带了礼物，萨列里。”男人又说一遍，把玩指尖劣质的口红。他骤然把萨列里撞在墙壁上，拥着萨列里将艳俗的色彩涂上嘴唇，随着挣扎狰狞地在嘴角向上弯曲勾拉，硬生生画出一个扭曲的笑脸来。

只剩下虐待与暴力的画面像极了最为亲密的情人，一方用力制住另一方，使其在怀抱里弯折，像是断裂。

背脊的疼痛让萨列里一瞬间失了声，随后捂住嘴咳了起来。

“别吵，萨列里。”男人掰开他挡住嘴的手，拽住他的头发，又补上些色彩。“乖一点，乖一点我就让莫扎特下台后看不出来你在这里被用过了。”

萨列里发出一声呜咽。

 

最初的疼痛过后，他几乎感到被物化的快乐。无所顾忌地捅进腹部，他不用取悦也不用迎合，仅是疼得无法反抗的样子就足以让对方愉悦。他等着疼痛与被迫的快感一起缠绕上来，脸贴着冰冷的墙壁。他看见那只蛾子，无望地想象自己是那只蛾子以逃离现在的境地。

梦境，太过安宁与太过疼痛都是梦境。光影如水，再仔细一点可以听见流淌的声音。莫扎特在台上唱歌，莫扎特在海洋里，他的光芒足以燃尽深海，他应该永远快乐又年轻。

他忍耐着，等待着结束，以为自己要死了。他制止自己想起莫扎特，杜绝求救攀附此刻的肮脏而上。

然后欲望缠绕上来，伴随着切锯他的疼痛。他哽咽着被完全压制，粗糙的墙面剐蹭衣服，在光裸的皮肤上留下痛感，他的手指抓抠墙面，企图让自己仅记得疼痛而遗忘快感。

可他仍然感受到了，被物化，化身为物，就感受不到这世界的重压，仿佛超然地漂浮，俯视世间的自己。一切都凝结，脱离自身地抽离开去，丧失感受，错觉那就是宁静，甚而连疼痛都远去。压住他后颈的手更用力了些。

直到那人——他所承接的痛感来自什么？——再度深而又深地捅进来，粗粝的墙面极深地划破了手指。

他胀满了萨列里，发现对方的动作后又将萨列里的手绑缚在身后。腰酸软得撑不住，他疲乏无力的身躯被痛楚撕裂，粗长的性器撑坏了他，只能任其摆布、任自己被精液填满进而破碎不堪。他感到仅仅是被粗暴填满的快感，用身躯迎合加诸的施暴。他的空虚因而泯灭，暂时忘记自己的无力，完全交由欲望的深海和大于他身形的暴力压制，强压下从不停歇的暴乱。他还记得咬住嘴唇压住不适宜的呻吟，萨列里觉得自己恶心。

男人一边在他耳边叫他婊子，一边操他。

痛楚可以让他暂且忘记疲倦，暂时从精疲力竭中脱离，哪怕只是饮鸩止渴，过后的疲累更深地将他拖垮、耗尽。

“求我，”男人压住他的性器前端，“求我让你高潮，把你干射。”

萨列里摇头，眼角的泪水滑下去。

他最终在一片混乱里开口，飞蛾突兀地掉下去，在灯下的一小片光里颤抖着翅膀。它终于拥抱了它的爱人，跌落进爱人的怀抱里。男人满意地听带着哭腔的喉咙嘶哑。

那祈求几乎像是窒息的尖叫。

 

只剩下他一个人的时候，他用了些力蹭掉嘴唇和延伸开去的口红，几乎要笑出声来。

 

 

莫扎特唱完了歌曲，走到萨列里之前的座位上。点一杯水润了润嗓子，四处张望寻找萨列里。

他走到后巷，萨列里蹲在自动贩售机旁抽烟。听见脚步声后，夹住烟的手几不可见地抖了一下，没有转头看他。

“安东，我唱得怎么样？”他快乐地低下头亲吻萨列里的发顶。

“很好。太多音符。”萨列里几乎没有意识到话语里的自相矛盾，他只想沉陷于莫扎特歌声里满溢的情绪，借此躲避一切。

“您去哪里了？”莫扎特因为萨列里的话笑了起来，和他一起蹲下来，亲亲他的额头。

“……”萨列里不动声色地挪开一点，视线望着前面的墙壁，强迫自己一字一句地说下去，“我去求人操我，就像求您一样。”

莫扎特一时间没有说话。

萨列里害怕莫扎特的愤怒会压垮他，他期望莫扎特的愤怒杀了他。

“……可您为什么要对我说这个？”莫扎特的话语仍然充盈着光亮，软软地揽过他的肩膀。

“或许是因为您该离开我了。”远远的，远远的，再也别回来。

看看您爱上了什么呀。烂得稀碎，不成人形。

“安东，安东，您还好不好？”莫扎特担忧地紧了紧手臂。

 

“那么我求您杀了我。”

“安东？”莫扎特亲吻他的耳尖、脸颊。

“我求您杀了我。”萨列里又重复一遍。

我求您的荣光扼杀我，是手铐，是穿透我的刀。

 

“我累了，莫扎特。我从来没想活得太久。”

“对不起，对不起，”萨列里低下头把脸埋进手心里，“求您忘了我今天说的话。”

“我想自己待一会儿，过后去找您。”

“……那您记得来找我，我等您。”莫扎特犹疑着确认萨列里的状况，最后亲吻了萨列里的脸颊，顺了顺他的背脊。

 

 

萨列里捂住腹部，缓缓坐下来，把全身的重量压在自动贩售机上。后穴的血混着精液流下来。

他喝一口放在手边易拉罐里冰冷的饮料，那只被墙面划破的手握住易拉罐的锡皮。

更疼了。

捂住腹部的手按得紧了些。

 

 

 

莫扎特没有离开，他靠着巷口的墙面站立。用只有自己能听见的音量哼歌，看灰蒙的天际笼罩整个腐朽的纽约城。他蹲下来，冲路过的灰色猫儿打招呼，问它，该怎么帮萨列里。

他不知道怎么帮萨列里，他不知道怎么拉他出来。

萨列里身在渊壑、泥淖，黑泥沾染头发、脸颊，灌进眼瞳，他满身泥泞，只想不沾染莫扎特的荣光或在光芒里完全泯灭。

他的世界只有这两个极点，求莫扎特应允。

 

 

****I can scarcely move** **

****我寸步难移** **

****Or draw my breath** **

****气咽游丝** **

****Let，let me，** **

****就让我** **

****Let me freeze again …** **

****就让我再度冻结** **

****Freeze again to death** **

****再度冻结致死** **


	3. Chapter 3

I ** **hate what I**** ** **’**** ** **ve become****

****我恨我究竟是什么** **

****The nightmare** ** ****’** ** ****s just begun** **

****噩梦才刚开始** **

****

 

 

在那之后，在那之后，他无从知晓萨列里的行踪，只看着留在门口的花和空白便笺纸回忆萨列里湿漉的眼瞳。他从头到脚一身黑色的样子，他被自己完全占据、乃至灌满的样子。

不应如此。莫扎特想他是否沾染了萨列里的忧郁，开始烦恼他究竟爱萨列里什么，他的爱又和那些仅仅操干他的人有什么不同。

当然是不一样的。当他看着萨列里每日留在他家门口的一枝花与信笺，就知道并不用烦恼。

他亲吻花朵，亲吻空白无一字的信笺，把手放在心脏的位置模拟心跳的声音。

 

第一天是一枝向日葵，喷洒其上的露水沾湿了信笺。褐色毛绒绒的花芯，花瓣吸饱了最鲜嫩的黄色，早晨融进河流的第一缕晨光，城市屋顶的第一抹日轮。包住花茎的报纸也是早晨的气味，英文字母的包绕之上露出一抹鲜亮的绿色。

他从阳台角落里翻出上了灰尘的花瓶，一点点放在水龙头下冲洗干净。本是平日里绝不会有耐心完成的工作，却做得仔仔细细。缝隙里堆积的灰尘晕在水里，倒出瓶口。蓝色的陶瓷花瓶，瓶身绘着褐发的人偶，花格裙子僵硬地往下抻开。

他只接了半满的水，避免花茎太快腐烂。莫扎特把花瓶放进厨房，坐在高脚凳上看阳光透过窗户照在嫩黄的花瓣上，吸饱了阳光的花朵似乎显得精神许多。

他笑着摇晃双腿想萨列里现在在哪里，昨夜会不会又在暖气排风口将就了一晚，睫毛上沾了灰尘与粉末。他看靠在墙角孤孤单单的吉他，它应该想念相机的眼看见了什么。

莫扎特在家门口放上柔软的地毯，等着萨列里的花。

 

 

萨列里几乎快要堕入疯狂。他绝不该将死亡的重压承之于星光之上。他需要惩罚，他乞求伤害。在越来越暴烈的彩色雪花噪点里拥抱贯穿他的疼痛。他必须交出自己的主控权才能短暂遗忘他如攀附星星的蛆虫，他错觉他滴着粘液，只是一摊透明亦或黑色的烂泥，失却为人的资格（价值）。

他在高架桥上看飞驰的车辆，快速的气流推挤到他身边。他拍摄桥下的哈德逊河，带着凯鲁亚克的玫瑰一路奔流旋转下去，永不回头。

萨列里感受把自己压在栏杆上的疼痛，危险地悬挂在栏杆上，然后他靠着栏杆蹲下来，抱着膝盖，背后是一百五十五英尺下流淌的宽阔河水，坠落下去足以砸碎他的骨。

他总是想起莫扎特说我等你。

所以他连死去的权利也没有，只能抬头看纽约州上空盘旋的鹰隼，翅膀掠过山尖上的天空。

 

 

第二天是紫色的满天星。小小的一朵朵花盛开在绿色的茎叶上，拥挤着像满天眨眼的繁星，竟生出一种繁华的喧闹来。他亲吻它如亲吻萨列里褐色的眼，萨列里说不出口的爱都是眼里漫天的星。

他把它也放进花瓶，紫色的一丛满天星就靠在嫩黄的向日葵身旁。他对着两支花朵唱歌，拨弹吉他，问吉他想不想念萨列里黑色的相机，镜头镀一圈银色。

他仍然去酒吧唱歌，变得安静，锐利的星光温和，长明、坚定却并不盛大，像是想念短暂离去的情人，因而部分的、部分的变成他。

他对着台下等待的听众，说这首歌献给我的爱人、恋人、情人，他的名字是我珍藏的秘密，只在心脏里轻轻呼喊。

他不能吓走了他。

安东，安东尼奥·萨列里。

 

 

萨列里再度允许尖锐的刀刃划过手腕，鲜血淋漓地流淌下来，像是献给谁的玫瑰。他迷茫地不太知晓疼痛，小刀掉到地面上，磕碰出金属质地的声响。切尔西码头废弃集装箱的味道，他躺在曾被烧毁的仓库看黑色卷曲的痕迹，鲜血流淌在烧焦的地面上，宛如细细的岩浆流过炙烤的地面。他的疼痛灼烧出痕迹，他的意识沉入水底，接近涣散。

棕色的眼瞳有些失焦，墙面上覆盖灼烧的涂鸦失去轮廓线，像被雨水晕开来，大滴大滴地掉进萨列里眼睛里，鲜艳的色彩触到眼瞳的那刻变得黯淡。

他感受不到痛。

终于，终于，时代广场也无法带给他安宁。他原本享受在陌生人间游弋的快乐，他有千万张面具可以使用。可人群现在带给他痛苦，他在其中局促，快要死去，流动人潮中骤然停驻的黑点，而所有人终察觉他的不正常，避而远去。

丧失，丧失为人的资格。他是无物，是不存在。逐渐变成僵化生锈的机器，他正在死去，他想念莫扎特，他害怕莫扎特，他想要死去，他想要活着。

 

他唯有如此卑劣地爱着莫扎特，以不成人形的姿态，以无法承接爱意的姿势。在意识涣散的间隙，他这样想。

 

 

第三天是一支木本曼陀罗（大花曼陀罗），别名天使的号角。接近白色的大花朵躺在地毯上，由尾部到顶端的钟形垂挂，顶端开出多角的口，显得有些尖锐，周围繁盛的枝叶簇拥着这支号角，某种圣洁的安宁。

天使的号角该是什么声音呢。

莫扎特在午后的阳光里漫无目的地想着。他想萨列里在午后阳光里行走的样子，黑银的照相机反射剧烈的日光，仿佛不顾一切贴近莫扎特的他，像是寻求灼烧殆尽，寻求长久雨夜后足以蒸发的负毁，他的残碎的肢体会带着血液燃烧，他的血肉将是光芒的养料。

他每一分骨血都诉说着爱，却隐忍地从未宣之于口。他蛰伏在永不止息的雨夜，因而觉知自己的爱意也阴翳得过分。

多卑劣啊，萨列里。他不用开口，莫扎特就听得见萨列里这么说。无时无刻不是拖在他身后深浓的影，窄窄地楔进他的灵魂，穿透他的躯体。他就被钉在这影子上，如同献祭给罪恶本身，无力也无从反抗，每时每刻都鲜血淋漓。

向日葵和满天星还在盛放，可几天后她们的花瓣就会些微地蜷曲，颜色也黯淡，再久就会枯萎，泡在水里的花茎也会承受不住原本给养的水分而腐烂、腐坏，散发出腥臭味来。

在那之前萨列里会回来吗？

 

天使的号角是否比教堂的管风琴更接近天国的荣光。

 

 

仓库里、街道上、影院里，又遗落了许多浸满血的烟头。他绝望又无望地守望着莫扎特，却再不敢接近分毫。他坐在街边抽烟，烟雾缭绕进灰色的街道，他等着有人带他走，去往不知道会发生什么的暗巷，借他人对身体的侵犯钳制对莫扎特的渴望，并借此证实他的卑劣，他只是供他人使用的物。他们把他压在墙壁上，在地下室昏暗的灯光下，在集装箱旁，他只有咬着牙齿隐忍。他在失控边缘游走，借血腥的气味与自身的无价值确证自己的存在。可更多的时候他只是淹没在暗影里，溶解在黑暗中，忘记自己存在于这个世界上。

莫扎特是天神眷顾的荣光啊，萨列里看见他唱歌的时候就知道。

他去纽约大学的摄影展，无数胶片上的光影经由暗室最终呈现在照片上，那是光影的游戏，光的语言，摄影者与观看者不设语言的交流，在那一瞬透过镜头短暂地接近对方的眼。

而骤然闯入视线的光本身是那日公交站闯入梦境的一团炽烈日轮，萨列里没能忍住，像个贪吃糖果的孩子，站在他背后看了好久。

他浑身洒满星光，站在日轮中心，他曾俯下身来伸手邀请萨列里，他亲吻他残破的腕，对他说我爱你。他的笑意是午后阳光，照在萨列里银色的镜头上，明耀进萨利里的眼。无数的别离都交汇在此刻，汇集在莫扎特身后萨列里占据的一点，可他只是在莫扎特回头之前躲进了墙壁的阴影。

莫扎特面前的照片仅拍摄一块普通的白色布匹，悬垂下去，却像是一整面流泻的光，如瀑布，如倾泄的光河，伸展在墙面上，喧闹的光在褶痕间跳跃。那一刻漫天的星空铺展，萨列里如同独自躺在瑰丽的星夜下而失却言语，星云蓬松而星星宛如碎钻，天幕悬垂深蓝、深紫，他满目都是无边无际的星。他就此与之一同延展，也因此撑得过饱，难受得几近呕吐。

莫扎特就在那里，在光线最炽烈之处。

萨列里捂住心脏的位置，怦怦，怦怦。

 

他察觉交汇的失却，转过身来找寻萨列里。后者便往布展墙壁的折角更缩了一点，安然在光的盲区蜷缩。

他彻彻底底回避了莫扎特，他终于杀死了他自己。

所以连眼泪也失却，他感觉不到痛。

 

 

绚烂的光站在一地枯萎的花朵中心，莫扎特有些不知所措。

他在酒吧的歌声里也沾染了纯粹又纯真的愤怒，黑色的眼线向上挑起。

他还在等他，他想。他还在等。

 

 

萨列里开始每夜都去酒吧的后巷，他不去酒吧里面，就只是徘徊在昏暗的光影下，想莫扎特说我等你。

可仅仅是看见巷口就足以让他恐惧得想拔腿逃离，那个男人强奸了他。

他以为他要死了。

可他现在已经死了。

他忍受着切锯他脑颅的疼痛与拼命叫嚣的恐惧本能一步步走到自动贩售机旁。他需要惩罚，他需要莫扎特伤害他。

于是他想象粗暴进犯他的是莫扎特，从背后进入他，将他剥皮拆骨，放干血液。他会仰起头让他扼住脖颈，向后弯折身体只懂得迎合。

他是他骄傲的神祇，他有权让他破碎，有权让他哭泣，有权进犯他、侵入他、强迫他、杀了他。

他是不是曾请求他杀了他？

 

他有权当他只是玩弄的道具，只是供人使用的物件，而萨列里没有要求更多的资格。他唯有怀着这样的卑劣去爱他。

莫扎特占据了他，占有了他的全部。没有人告诉他从遇见莫扎特的开始，他赤裸的身躯上抹不去莫扎特的印痕，他闻起来都是被莫扎特干透了的味道，痛得刻骨铭心。

 

多卑劣啊，萨列里。多恶心啊，萨列里。

好笑。好笑。只是惹人厌恶的烂泥。

 

 

 

12月。大雪覆盖了纽约城，看起来反而部分丧失了腐朽的样子，新雪的气味掩盖衰退，这个时代重获得一点浮于表面的安宁。

萨列里从未想过还有什么能让他无所遁形。可圣诞前夕繁荣起来的商店饰品，满街彩色的小汽车，购物袋里可以看见做葡萄干布丁的材料，预示着圣诞节丰盛的大餐。装着礼物的购物袋，给自己最亲近的人们。商店门口的杉柏，顶端代表耶稣降生的明星。

这一切都在大雪里温暖地明亮着，屋内暖黄色的灯光倾洒在花园的积雪上，萨列里只是裹紧了衣服。他送过了今天的花朵，用缀满星星的纸包着，小心不让收到的人有被刺扎伤的危险。他找一面斑驳泛黄的白墙，公用电话黏着他的视线。

他走过去，像是牵引，被迫，或是自愿，他离不开这股力量，摘下听筒犹豫着，另一只手缠绕弯曲的电话绳。

他按下第一个数字的时候，清晨降下第一片雪花，落在他的鼻尖上。

今天的清晨是玫瑰色的，莫扎特。

 

 

莫扎特在玫瑰色的清晨接起吵闹的电话，他在被子里不满地翻腾几下，伸手拿过电话，手臂接触寒冷的空气，应答的声音尚还沾着浓重的睡意。

电话那头没有声音。

莫扎特等了一会儿，爬起来，温暖地笑开了。

“啊，萨列里，安东，是您回来了。”他叫他萨列里，就像第一次叫他那样，他叫他安东，就像最后一次叫他那样。

萨列里小心地吸了吸鼻子，不让声音传到电话那头去。

“让我看看您今天送了我什么花，请不要挂断电话吧，我会再来找您。”他黏黏糊糊地央求，像他们从不是太久没见，只是普普通通一个太早的清晨，穿过整个星夜，一点点在城市上方亮起来。

莫扎特拉开了窗帘，一刹那明亮的天光倾斜进他的瞳孔。

“今天的清晨是玫瑰色的，安东。”

他知道萨列里没有别人可以打电话。

 

是红玫瑰，她传递情人间的低语，是血液的颜色，从动脉喷涌，热烈地流经进每一片花瓣的脉络，她在光线下流转，像是血液流动，她盛开在大雪里，在寒冬里，是野兽宅邸门前玫瑰丛里的最后一朵，摇摇欲坠，快被冻伤、冻坏。莫扎特拿着红玫瑰一路跑回了房间，奔向他的爱人，他的声音都带着璀璨的笑意，他说，回来吧，安东，安东尼奥·萨列里。

电话在短暂的沉默后余下挂断的盲音，他确认他听见了轻声的应答，便亲吻了话筒。

他等待的爱人啊。

 

萨列里的骨血迟缓地开始沸腾，在冬季的清晨，他还没有跑到莫扎特家就会燃烧成一团光焰。莫扎特的声音烧干了所有犹疑，所有失控得连血液也冰冷的夜晚。他存在于这个世界上，存在于充满爱的低语里。

他幡然醒悟如果他想要莫扎特打碎他，那么他必须具有值得被打碎的价值。

于是他跑到那栋公寓楼下，雪水浸满了鞋子，冻得他双脚生疼。他看见明耀的星星在晨光乍现处并未褪去，张开双臂等待他。

他放缓了脚步，郑重得像一个仪式，走进莫扎特的禁锢里，交付他作为幽冥的自由。

“冷不冷，安东？”萨列里身上的衣物仍然单薄，莫扎特抱紧了他。

萨列里不回答。

“冷不冷？”他啄吻萨列里冰冷的面颊，“冷不冷，冷不冷？”

 

“……冷。”暖热的白气在萨列里开口的那一刻倾吐出来。

 

“好，那我们回去。”莫扎特的得到了满意的答案，满足地更紧了紧手臂，像是喝到了热牛奶的猫。

萨利里小声说了什么，莫扎特没有听清。于是他侧过头去，温柔地要求他再说一遍。

萨列里犹豫半晌。

 

“我爱您。”他接近委屈地嗫嚅。

“我知道。”莫扎特回答。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我也想写强强（委屈


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我在瞎写【掩面

****Your lips My lips  Apocalypse** **

****当我们的唇碰到一起 像世界毁灭般的场景** **

****Your lips My lips  Apocalypse** **

****当我们的唇碰到一起 像世界毁灭般的场景** **

****

****Go and sneak near the rivers flood is rising up on your knees** **

****快溜到河边 大水马上要淹没我们** **

 

 

他唯独能做的，只是在某种程度上让他不再孤身一人。

萨列里这样想的时候烛光正映着莫扎特睡去的面孔，活蹦乱跳的小天才在他亲手点燃的烛光里安静一如某刻从天而降的轻柔羽毛，安稳呼吸如海边海水冲刷的礁石。他拍下莫扎特手边浸没在烛光里的杂志，想触碰对方的脸颊又收回了手，仿佛沉睡的光源仍然滚热，稍一接近就炙烤手指。

他在纸上写下这句话，摇曳的烛光把笔的影子拖得很长，阴影在凹下的纸纹里休憩。然后他把纸仔细叠好，喂给跳舞的烛火，放进一旁的铁盒里，让其成为自己甜蜜卑劣的秘密。他是盛大光芒里一片小小的黑影，快要维持不住自身存在却妄图以此使众人焦点的星光不再陷入表演结束后、舞台撤去才可观望的黑暗。

莫扎特身上不存在黑暗，他连孤独也是默然无边的漆黑里烧着炽烈金边的花瓣，如同向日葵勾勒花瓣纹路的波浪，生生在窒息的石墙后尖锐地明耀出棱角来。

 

 

萨列里总是哭泣，在他们做爱时。仿若无法承接饱胀着被填满，而莫扎特不再给他喘息的机会，他说这是惩罚。惩罚，萨列里。惩罚您的私自离开，惩罚您的不告而别，惩罚您送我这么多的花朵却不来见我。萨列里只有点头，被操得只能发出破碎的呜呜声。他弓起身体靠近发狠咬着他的牙齿，在过度的欲望里抬起腿缠住莫扎特，好让他进得更深。

莫扎特逼他诚实，逼他坦露自己的欲望，他慵懒又耐心地一遍遍展开蜷缩的萨列里，命令他从泛着羞耻味道的唇舌吐露他的欲望。他逼迫蚌壳露出粉色的软肉，以此确认他不再会离开。有时萨列里顺从，莫扎特便吻他饱满的嘴唇，给他一切他想要的，囊括过度甚而有些粗暴的性爱，泛着水光的棕色眼瞳失焦，在音符的末尾软糯得无法再有任何反应，就只是露着棉絮的布偶，任莫扎特夺去所有想要的，享受坚硬蚌壳里最柔软的部分。

萨列里允许，莫扎特便给他所有他想要的。

他总是累得睡去，像在云端，绵密又轻盈的云层包裹他的梦境。莫扎特亲吻他沉睡的眼睑，满意地用手臂紧紧把他抱在怀里。

有时萨列里什么也无法说出口，像坦露的蚌肉察觉到危险，成百上千倍地溃败、翻卷着重新把自己密不透风地包裹起来。他们之间变得像是一场角斗，莫扎特努力抑止自己，不让自己像想要弄坏玩具般对待萨列里，而萨列里知悉他所想，攀住他，对他说您可以。

这句话让莫扎特彻彻底底地愤怒并全然弄痛了萨列里。

您满意了吗。莫扎特问。

萨列里充盈泪水的视线里看见莫扎特受伤的样子，闪闪烁烁的星星都藏进黑色的眼妆下，于是他再也不说出那个句子，永不。他感到彻底的恐慌，他不能伤害莫扎特。

有时他宁愿自己从未出生——这是一切的最终解决方案，因为从始至终就是一团糟，充斥着腐坏味道的垃圾，现在他把一团糟带到了莫扎特身边。有时他想待在密封的玻璃缸里，淹溺自己，再也不接触外界，让脆弱的自身避免冲击（仅仅是接触就足以将他击碎），也掐死潜伏于内部的破坏力，杜绝它伤害一切。或是居住在人类登月前的月球，火山坑和环形山，彻底荒凉的沙土和月球之外仅剩黑暗的宇宙，连人类的第一个足迹都未登临，他遥望人类的聚居地茫然地觉得它不可思议地小，而他所在之处此前没有人类来临，今后也不会有。

可莫扎特说不行，坚持又坚定地拉他出来。

烧却那个秘密的第二天，莫扎特邀请他为即将要出的专辑拍摄封面。

这实在不是个好时机，因为此时萨列里的嘴被占满着，他皱着眉怀疑莫扎特故意为此，而莫扎特不给他分心的机会，抓着他的头发挤满了他的嘴。

“我早就想操您的嘴啦。”莫扎特大喇喇说了出来，在萨列里耳朵里这可太过了，可他只是忍耐着呕吐反射用嘴唇包好了牙齿。“我邀请您为我的专辑拍摄封面，您可没有拒绝的权利，所以我干脆就占用了您的嘴。”

莫扎特说得理直气壮，萨列里有点想哭。不是因为对方的理直气壮，而是莫扎特操得太急，生理反应让他不住眨着眼试图遮掩泪水。

您会后悔的。

那句子一经浮现就再也挥之不去。萨列里试图说服自己不是这样的，可它逐渐蔓延开去，覆满了和莫扎特至今度过的所有时间，丛生出死去的干燥苔藓来。

当安稳的睡眠再次降临的时候，萨列里彻底崩落了，因为莫扎特，因为他自己。

于是他更努力张开了嘴，让莫扎特操到暖热的喉咙深处。

 

 

录制的过程一帆风顺。莫扎特先在录音室录了几首，萨列里透过玻璃看认真唱歌的莫扎特，认真地觉得他值得拥有全世界。莫扎特没有看着他唱歌，他便安然地盯着莫扎特，这于他而言几乎是放肆地逾矩。但他只是想再接近莫扎特一点，他一再记起孤独的寒夜，在莫扎特之前它们从未令人不堪忍受——地下室，缺失窗户（出口）的幽闭，他只想化为昏暗灯光下一滩狭小的暗影。因而只想融化在莫扎特的拥抱里。

莫扎特转过头看他，在他来不及收回目光时。他了然地对着萨列里笑起来，于是璀璨的星光染透莫扎特的喉咙滑过萨列里的咽喉，他不自觉吞咽一下，疑惑锐利的棱角没有让他疼痛。

之后的录制在郊外的小屋，莫扎特似乎搭上了大量从前的积蓄，或者说积蓄本身也没有多少，他卖掉了不少在他看来没有用的东西——他看见那个花瓶，快乐地停下了清理的手，放下要送走地一堆杂物，用手指小心地接触复古颜色的瓶身。萨列里仍然给他送来花朵，每天早晨都绕过直接给他而静默的放进花瓶里，而他也乐于接受这样的惊喜。他们走的那天花瓶里插着朝向太阳的向日葵，莫扎特在旁边加上一支蓝色的鸢尾，兴致勃勃地拉着萨列里，说自己也送了他花。

而萨列里似乎是第一次直面自己持续地送着莫扎特花朵这一事实，羞赧地侧过了头。

那花朵像是金鱼的尾，柔软地游荡着靠在向日葵一旁，几乎显出羞涩的姿势。

 

 

萨列里对于莫扎特为了专辑的行为未置一词，仿佛知道小天才注定要这样做，莫扎特的星光要世人知晓，而世人必然爱他。

他拍摄莫扎特，尝试角度，尝试光影。他不需要特定的姿势或是服装，他只需要莫扎特本来的样子——在经济大衰退的时代是废墟王座上手持权杖的星火，迫不及待的燃尽自身几乎期许点燃这个惹人窒息又以混乱开端的时代。众人安然在冷战后不透进空气的密闭房间里生活，受到斥之为禁忌之外的领域保护，仿佛不踏入就不存在，仿佛窥视即判明其罪恶，封锁即正义，众人即暴政。

先锋艺术里露骨的性在呼喊，那一年感染艾滋病同性恋群体的急剧增长造成了巨大恐慌，这是再一次自证性预言的胜利，人们封锁了一个群体，信息的不流通造成不安全性行为的发生，而结果是不正当污名的扩大和一群在痛苦与绝望中等死的人招致更大的歧视与避让。

 

萨列里尽心地拍摄素材，他提出要回莫扎特的屋子收集素材，莫扎特在他的额头上印下响亮的吻，交给他钥匙，告诉他早点回来。

他开他们一起租的车，到达城市的时候是深夜，他想着莫扎特的模样跳下汽车，回顾巴士里光影斑驳的梦。他回到莫扎特公寓前的站台，深吸一口清冽的空气，回忆不久前的那个拥抱，他觉得寒冷，莫扎特就肯把全身的骨血献给他，他因而觉得愧疚不已。

您会后悔的。他错觉这些字眼落在了空气里、身后冰冷的灰色公路上，跌跌撞撞磕碰出声。

 

 

萨列里回来时，莫扎特拉着他坐到椅子上听Demo，他告诉他写了不少他们之间的歌，每一首都写上献给最爱的安东尼奥·萨列里。他还记得每一朵他送的花，第一枝是向日葵，而他回来时是情人间的红玫瑰。他要向世人宣布这张专辑是永生爱他的证言，他的爱从未减损，只有每一天都更爱他一点。

萨列里执迷于情人这个词，它比起伴侣、爱人、恋人来，更显得非正式，像是存在于只属于地下的一段爱意，隐秘、黑暗而浓烈地充满诱惑。

于是他冷静地说，这不行，莫扎特。

小天才一下子安静了，误以为是对于他音乐的否认。

音乐很好，我是说，不同凡响。可世人不会接受的。

莫扎特发出一声嗤笑。

“噢，世人，世人，”站立的莫扎特弯下腰来捧住萨列里的脸，“我聪明的安东怎么在最简单的事情上犯了傻？

“他们不在乎！他们从来都只在乎自己的事。这世间多的是善意的人，而他们无意的残暴塑造世界，您不这么认为吗？

“所以让我们高唱瓦莱丽的《人渣宣言》*，不需要也不希求世界理解，我即是我创生的宇宙。自由的颂歌从不嫌多，又哪怕再添上我们这一首？

“我亲爱的安东，我亲爱的安东尼奥，我爱你。我要让世人知晓我爱你，或是这世间无人知晓我爱你，都不会更改我深爱着你。只要我爱你，就身在不会失却的伊甸。我沾饮一泓清泉，我占据你人生倾斜的天平，而我不会为此道歉。

“你又怎么能要求我向世界妥协？

“安东，安东，让我抱着你。”莫扎特不容置疑地环住了手臂，像是初生的动物幼崽又像是锐利的豹，占据领地般占据了萨列里。于是萨列里只好承认，莫扎特是无视规则的光，这世上没有捕捉他的黑洞，只有他驱散圣芭芭拉海滩上泄露的原油，被黑色黏稠凝结羽毛的成片海鸟们再度飞上天空，它们再度睁开被原油灼伤的眼，每一声鸣叫都高唱着自由。

于是给唱片公司负责人交上全部作品的那一天就是胜利，莫扎特坐在办公桌上，和站在桌前的萨列里一同看负责人的表情。

“这不行，这是您的第一张专辑——”

“是的，所以它要尽可能地代表我。”莫扎特跳下办公桌，转了个圈，面向负责人。

“我们可以并不那么明示——”

“不行。”

“只要稍稍改动……”

“我说了不行。”莫扎特双手撑住桌面，眯起眼睛笑了起来。像危险的豹子，对着唱片公司负责人摇头，对着全世界摇头。

“你听好了，莫扎特。你只是个小有名气的驻唱，我们完全可以放弃这次合作。”负责人手里的笔摆动着，像是世界的指针。

“那就放弃。”莫扎特说。

“而您将会失去改变世界的音乐。”萨列里不动声色地说。

莫扎特和负责人都愣住了，前者飞快地意识到萨列里说了什么，跳过去拥抱了萨列里。

“纪德出版自传的时候以为世界将向他声讨，可批评声寥寥，除非您认为这世界便是这样倒退着行走。”萨列里说。

“可不是人人都是纪德。”

“不是人人都是莫扎特。”

莫扎特惊讶又欢欣地看向萨列里，对方蜜糖色的眼睛满溢亮晃晃的坚定，一步也不肯退让。他响亮地亲吻在萨列里脸颊上，反倒让萨列里脸红地低下了头。

 

“……我会考虑的。”负责人说。

 

莫扎特欢呼了起来，使劲拥抱了萨列里，推着他要去好好庆祝，萨列里艰难地小声提示他事情还没有完全定下来，莫扎特则嚷嚷着多亏了安东，已经没问题了。

 

“我们以后可以去旧金山。”莫扎特兴奋地憧憬，“那里有许多我们这样的人。不去也没关系，我们可以在任何地方。”

我们可以在任何地方相爱。

“是的，”萨列里低下头小声回应，“我们可以在任何地方。”

 

 

******

 

或许后巷一直都只能代表梦靥。

所以并不奇怪萨列里从狂欢里出来透口气的时候看见了唱片公司的人，他在墙上摁灭了香烟，询问又警惕地望向对方。

 

对话几乎变成了吵闹，萨列里及时提醒对方小声一点，这于事无补，还好狂欢的声浪足以盖住外面的响动。酒吧里的声浪与交叠的彩色灯光翻涌，一浪高过一浪，他和莫扎特怀揣他们疯狂的秘密加入这场狂欢，而此时的争吵和着震荡的声浪，一同冲击萨列里的耳膜，让他觉得眩晕。

“你没有让他牺牲前程的权利！”那个人说。

萨列里张了张嘴，没有反驳。他甚至有点庆幸至少对方站在莫扎特那边。

接下来——噢，是的，是的，纵贯遥远时光中和横越这个世界的声音，萨列里听得够多了。那种口吻，昭示了一切。更何况他还是个男妓。

“任何人都可以不是吗？为什么一定是莫扎特？”

在还没有反应过来的时候那人便欺身过来——他还在和脑子里的噪音争斗——贴着他把他压在了停在后巷的红色汽车上，夸大的手掌抚摸他的身躯，萨列里吃了一惊，挣扎着下意识给了对方一拳。

“所以您呢？”他似乎突然得到了勇气去回应那些羞辱的话语，喘着气问捂住脸颊的人，“一边声讨一边做个暗地里的嫖客？”

男人惊惧地望着他，随后抓住萨列里的头发，一把将他砸在车窗玻璃上。他听见玻璃绽开裂纹的声音，他疼得感受不到血液从脑颅流出，他连声息都没发出就从车门上滑了下去，像一只漏了气的皮球，或是破损的沙袋，沙子全都洒了出去。

男人看着这只漏了气的袋子，惊恐地看了看自己的双手，仿佛无法接受刚才的行为。空气里弥漫着血腥味，老旧的自动贩售机出了故障，红色的字体代表暂停使用。

“安东——”那声呼唤卡在喉咙里。

男人回头看见踏出酒吧后门的莫扎特，慌忙逃离了现场。

他看见莫扎特朝他跑来，想起第一次见到他时也是眼前一阵阵发黑的情境，他问他需不需要一次手活，而莫扎特的眼睛像平静地关切整个世界，他的眼瞳是一汪湖水，却具有整个海洋与天空的容量。萨列里看见了全世界的星星，他说，您不要命了。

萨列里仍然觉得他是外星人。他该诞生在繁荣梦想的最尖端而不是现在，可是这样也好，萨列里自私地想，这样自己所见的光芒将更为明亮，因为除他之外皆是晦暗。

他是喧闹着流淌下坠的清泉，而除他之外，皆是荒漠。

 

那么就是了，萨列里甘愿卑劣地爱他一生一世，除此之外，没有终结。

他睡去和醒来的时候都是莫扎特，从此之后他眼里都是金色的光，哪怕灼伤眼瞳也不再肯闭上双目。

 

 

 

他醒来时看见了他。

先是模糊的一团金色，然后是清晰又担忧的眼神。

萨列里眨了眨眼睛，发现莫扎特握着他的手。

“再睡一会儿，安东。”莫扎特吻着他的指节。

萨列里看着他。

“发生什么事了？”萨列里最后挑了这句话，他想这是合适的。

“唱片公司来电话了，”莫扎特的眼睛一下子亮了起来，“他们同意不做任何改动。”

“所以……”萨列里转过头来望向天花板，在脑袋里搜索词句。他想，是头部的撞击让他变得迟钝了。他指了指头上的绷带，“这是荣耀。”

“这是荣耀，”莫扎特再次亲吻他的指节，又凑过来吻他的脸。

 

“这是自由。”莫扎特说。

 

 

 

 

*《人渣宣言》是女权的，放在这里大概是代表很边缘的意思（小声

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
